


A Veela's Inheritance

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Mates, No Voldemort, Veela Tom Riddle, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Tom comes into his full creature inheritance on his 18th birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is my first prompt I guess.  
> And somehow it turned into a bit more than I suspected lol(and also longer than I would have assumed it to be). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)!  
> And all mistakes are still my own.
> 
> It is like past midnight here now so I am going to have a well-deserved sleep T.T.
> 
> Requested by Queenofshire405:  
> Tom veela/bottom Harry mate

### A Veela’s inheritance: 

Harry sat in the library, studying. Even though it was the Christmas holiday and New Year had just passed, Harry was busy taking notes for Potions. He knew if he failed, Snape would have his head and his mother would be so disappointed. So he simply couldn’t afford to fail for it. 

Harry was just glad that Hermione and Ron had understood and left him to this studies most of the time. Yet it was strange being a Gryffindor inside the library at times when only Ravenclaw’s would visit the place. 

Oh and of course Tom Riddle, he was just an exception since he was a Slytherin but he spends as much time in the library as a Ravenclaw would. Harry would believe that the Heir of Slytherin should be in Ravenclaw instead. Harry just didn’t know what to think of Tom Riddle. In a strange way he always felt a kind of pull towards the other male and it worried Harry a bit. 

Of course, Harry also hated every female in the school swooning and drooling over Tom Riddle. It was like Tom had them all wrapped around his finger. Ron often teased that the bastard might have some Veela blood in him, but Harry didn’t know for sure. Tom just was handsome and had a lot of charisma and he knew how to use his charms effectively. That didn’t mean that he was a Veela or even part Veela.

Harry groaned as he flexed his fingers a bit. Holding the quill and writing with it was slowly taking its toll again. Harry glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for lunch; most people would be waking up now. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he felt a strange warmth flow through him and somehow he felt protected and safe. He frowned, wondering where these strange feelings were coming from. Without him knowing he got his answer as he heard Cho scream Tom Riddle’s name. 

Harry looked over his shoulder towards the door and saw Tom walking in smiling brightly at the girls that now surrounded him. Harry’s mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as it opened and Harry gaped as he felt the sudden urge to go closer to Riddle. 

His mind wasn’t working anymore, otherwise it would definitely scream at him: ‘Veela’ and ‘mate’. But his mind was only focused on Tom’s beautiful smile and his handsome face. It felt like he was captured and he was willingly captured if only he could see that smile directed towards him. 

Harry got up, as he slowly walked over to Tom, who still stood there surrounded by those girls that were begging for his attention and Harry now understood how it felt, because he wanted Tom’s attention. He wanted those bright blue eyes to look at him. 

Harry stopped when he was close enough and one Ravenclaw girl, Harry didn’t remember her name, he didn’t remember a lot at that point, said his name. It was that moment that Tom’s attention was caught and those blue eyes looked up. 

Harry saw Tom’s eyes darken as their eyes met, but then Tom’s lips turned upwards. “Harry.” Tom whispered and everything else faded away. The girls standing close to them didn’t exist, Harry could only see Tom standing there and he felt immensely happy that Tom was focused on him now. So immensely happy that Tom had actually said his name, and that voice, one simply word had been so captivating. “Sorry girls.” Tom said with a smile as he took a step closer towards Harry and gently grabbed his wrist. 

Harry blinked and looked down at Tom’s hand that was holding his wrist, touching him. Harry smiled and was vaguely aware that Tom was pulling him along. He had no idea where too, nor did he care. He knew he only wanted Tom; he didn’t care for anything else. 

He craved to be close to the other, even closer than he was right now. Harry was aware they were walking down stairs, many stairs. He didn’t even know Hogwarts had this many stairs. But he didn’t focus on anything except Tom, who was leading him somewhere. 

Wherever they went Harry felt that the air grew damp and it felt colder with every step they took. Before Harry even realised it Tom had let go of his hand and he was pushed backwards. He bounced a few times as he landed on a bed with a small yelp. 

Harry blinked his eyes open as he felt a body straddling his legs. Tom was sitting there, looking quite smug. “Finally…” Tom whispered as he moved closer and hovered over the other. Harry’s breath hitched as he lay there, completely frozen and Tom stopped with his face mere inches from Harry’s.

All of a sudden the haze in his mind faded away and Harry’s thoughts became normal again. Yet he didn’t move as he watched Tom looming over him. “You’re a veela…” Harry whispered, still breathless from the experience he just had. 

Tom’s lips curved upwards. “Clever… and you are my mate.” Tom said as he brought his hand towards Harry’s cheek and caressed it and Harry shivered slightly as he saw a rather hungry look in Tom’s eyes. 

Harry hated how right Ron had been and he hated that he now understood the distinct pull he had always felt for Tom Riddle. Yet why was it that yesterday he had not felt it… was Tom’s birthday on the 31st of December? Had Tom Riddle reached his inheritance yesterday or maybe today? 

Harry still felt Tom’s hand on his cheek and he knew in a way that the other was waiting for him to process what was happening. In a way Harry was glad that Tom had pulled back his Veela magic, so that at least Harry could think clearly. It showed that Tom cared and Harry had never thought that the heir of Slytherin had such a soft side. 

“When is your birthday?” Harry asked softly as he looked deep into those blue eyes. 

“31 December. I turned 18 yesterday.” Tom replied, while he moved his hand a bit, his thumb trailing towards those lips that he wanted to kiss. 

Harry felt Tom move his thumb towards his lips and he slightly opened his mouth, seeing how Tom’s eyes became slightly clouded with lust. Yet the other wasn’t the only one affected and Harry could still feel the warmth rushing through his body. Affected by the handsome male that was straddling him Harry’s eyes also glazed over in lust. 

Tom moved his thumb inside Harry’s mouth and Harry closed his lips around it as he gently sucked on it. Tom bit his bottom lip and Harry inwardly grinned. He bet he could make Tom lose his control. Tom who was always mister perfect and now Harry knew why. 

But Tom must have read his mind as those blue eyes became darker for one second and Tom pulled his hand away, bringing their lips together in a desperate, violent kiss. Yet it slowly turned gentler and Harry carded his fingers through Tom’s sleek hair, messing it up in the process as he returned the kiss just as desperately. 

Tom moved his legs backwards and covered Harry’s body completely and then he also pushed his hips down and Harry could feel a slight bulge in Tom’s pants, yet he knew it was the same with him. Tom kept moving his hips back and forth and Harry tried to push back up against the other, but with Tom completely lying on top of him and even trapping his legs he could not do much. 

Tom stopped the kiss when he felt he needed to breathe and Harry gasped as he felt lips and teeth scraping over the skin on his neck and he pulled rather hard at Tom’s hair, making the other groan. Tom’s hand moved downwards and grabbed his hips, as he shifted so that he was now between Harry’s legs and automatically Harry wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist as they still moved against each other. 

But for both it didn’t feel like it was enough and Tom was the first to lean back up a bit, as he pulled Harry up with and quickly discarded the other’s robe and shirt, revealing a well-toned chest and Tom grinned as he leaned down and licked over Harry’s left nipple. 

Harry’s fingers clenched into Tom’s hair when he felt a tongue move over his nipple and he groaned when Tom sucked on it and actually bit down. “Fuck.” Harry moaned and Tom chuckled as he slowly pushed Harry down again. Harry stared up at the other and grinned a bit. “I think you are a bit overdressed, Riddle.” 

Tom merely raised an eyebrow as he smirked, leaning down he softly whispered into Harry’s ear. “Then why don’t you do something about that, Harry.” Harry shivered slightly, but his hands still went to Tom’s robe, as he slowly pushed it off and threw it towards the ground, earning a small glare of the Slytherin. 

Harry grinned as he his hands went to Tom’s shirt and also pushed it up; Tom raised his hands as Harry also threw his shirt on the ground. Then Harry let himself fall back to bed, staring up at the other with an innocent smile. 

Tom inwardly sighed as he saw Harry throw his shirt also on the ground, but with a soft shake of his head he moved down and opened Harry’s trousers. As he pulled them down he also removed Harry’s shoes and socks, leaving Harry only in his boxers. 

“Don’t say I am overdressed again.” Tom warned him and Harry laughed softly. 

“You’re overdressed.” Harry said as he moved and sat up, still looking Tom in the eye. “But I think you actually like it more when I undress you.” Harry’s hands moved to Tom’s trousers, seeing Tom’s pupils dilate slightly and Harry’s lips turned upward as he also kissed Tom’s chest and stomach, while he opened and pushed down Tom’s trousers. 

Tom gently put his hands on Harry’s face as he guided him up and kissed him, and then he moved so he could also remove his shoes, socks and trousers. He pushed Harry gently down with a hand against the other’s chest. 

Tom stared down into those emerald eyes and he smiled. “I will never let you go, my precious mate.” Tom hissed, not wanting to say it in English, in case Harry wouldn’t like his possessive side that much. 

Yet Harry frowned up at him. “What did you say…?” He asked softly. 

Tom hummed and leaned down, as he trailed kisses over Harry’s neck. “I said I will show you true pleasure.” Tom replied. 

“Lair…” Harry gasped out as Tom bit on a particular place on his neck that was sensitive. 

Tom chuckled. “I wouldn’t dare to lie to you.” Tom said as he moved down, his hands already going towards the waistband of Harry’s trousers. 

Harry shivered as he felt Tom’s hands move down and he pushed his hips up when Tom wanted to remove his boxers. It felt quite vulnerable to be naked like this all of a sudden. Even more so when Tom sat back up and looked down at his body. 

Harry panted slightly as he watched those blue eyes trial over every inch of his body. “Beautiful.” Tom whispered, but Harry wondered what he could find possibly so beautiful about him. Because to Harry Tom was the beautiful one. Yet Harry hated how he blushed slightly at Tom’s whispered word. 

Tom smiled and moved one hand from Harry’s chest, slowly down towards Harry’s already half-hard cock. Harry let out a breath as Tom slowly started stroking him; all the while those blue eyes looked intensely at him, seeing every reaction, every muscle that tensed as the pleasure slowly build inside his body. 

Harry clenched his fingers into the sheets as Tom leaned down with a small smirk on his face. Harry’s eyes widened a bit, he had never had a blowjob before, and neither did he ever have sex. Yet this all excited him so much. Tom licked over the tip, making Harry gasp slightly. 

Harry closed his eyes as he felt Tom’s lips move over the head of his member and he pushed his hips upwards, but Tom put a hand over his stomach, keeping him down. Harry’s hand instead went to Tom’s head and held him there. Tom chuckled and Harry felt the vibrations on his cock, making him moan lowly. 

Tom started bobbing his head up and down. Harry’s fingers clenched into Tom’s hair and he was aware that he sometimes pulled too hard at Tom’s hair, making the other groan. Yet Harry knew if Tom really wanted to stop, he would just stop. 

Harry’s eyes snapped open when Tom grabbed his balls and actually rolled them a bit through his fingers. Harry shivered as he felt how sensitive it felt. As he let out another moan, he knew he wouldn’t last long and he pulled at Tom’s hair, hoping that the other would understand. 

Yet Tom just continued sucking and rolling his balls and Harry groaned. “Fuck, Tom if you keep this up, I will come.” Harry panted out. He had never experienced something like this, when he stroked himself, it felt never this intense and he never came this quickly before either. 

Tom only moved his head further down, almost deep throating him and Harry moaned. “Fuck…” He groaned out, knowing that Tom wasn’t planning on stopping. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Tom’s blue eyes staring back at him as he sucked him. 

Those pale blue eyes seemed alight with desire and lust, far more than Harry had ever seen in Tom’s eyes and he felt captured once again. He couldn’t look away and Harry felt that Tom only sped up his sucking. 

Harry’s back arch, eyes closing, and his muscles tensed as he felt his incoming orgasm. He hoped that was enough warning for Tom, because he couldn’t get a warning out of his mouth as he moaned. 

Harry kept his eyes closed as he felt Tom slowly moving up and licking over his slit, making him gasp. With a pop Tom let go of his cock and Harry opened his eyes as he tried to regulate his breathing again. Tom hovered over him and he hissed something, but Harry couldn’t be bothered to care what the other was saying. He felt so satisfied, yet he could feel Tom’s erection against his inner thigh, still hiding behind Tom’s boxers. 

Tom smirked at him. “I am not finished with you yet.” He whispered softly. Harry couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped him at those words and Tom seemed pleased with his reaction as Tom’s smirk slowly changed into a smile.

Harry saw that Tom shifted a bit and he looked down, seeing that the Slytherin had also removed his boxers. Tom also held up his hand and Harry had no idea where it came from, but a bottle flew into the palm of Tom’s open hand. Harry immediately knew what it was without asking, lube. Harry frowned slightly as he realised that Tom had come prepared and his mind finally caught up he looked around, trying to see if he knew where he exactly was. 

Yet he didn’t recognize the surroundings at all. There was a dresser at the other side of the room and two doors, but other than that the only piece of furniture inside the room was the large bed. 

“Where are we?” Harry asked as he looked back towards Tom. Tom grinned amused.

“You ask that now, I could take you anywhere and you wouldn’t even realise it, would you?” Tom teased him and Harry scowled at the other. Tom chuckled as he leaned forward and whispered against Harry’s lips. “My secret place, a place only I can enter.” 

Harry’s eyes widened as he knew what Tom was speaking off, but it was unbelievable that he was down there. “The Chamber of Secrets….” Harry whispered back in awe. He had never fully believed in the legend that Salazar Slytherin had created a chamber inside of Hogwarts, but now it had to be true, since he was inside it. 

Tom smiled and gave a brief nod. “The only one.” Harry felt Tom’s lips touch his own once more and he sighed softly as he returned the kiss and pulled Tom down with him. Tom opened the bottle and applied some lube on his fingers and Harry felt nervous all of a sudden. Tom seemed to notice it and he cupped Harry’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I will be gentle, trust me.” 

Harry gave a nod as he felt his nerves fading a bit at Tom’s words. Still he tensed when he felt a finger trace through his crack, but Tom gently shushed him and told him to relax, so he did just that. As the finger slowly pushed in Harry held his breath, he opened his legs a bit wider, it felt strange having something going in there, but he tried to relax his body. 

Tom moved his finger slowly in and out and Harry kept his eyes closed as he got more used to the feeling and when Tom felt that another finger was slowly pushed in and Harry stiffened. “Relax…” Tom whispered as he leaned down and kissed Harry’s chest. “Just relax. I will make you feel good in one second.” 

Harry had no doubt about that, but still it felt slightly uncomfortable. “Look at me.” Tom whispered and Harry opened his eyes, as he stared back at Tom. Harry could see that Tom was trying to hold back, he could see the desire rolling off from the Veela, clearly wanting to claim his mate. Tom angled and pushed his fingers forward and Harry’s eyes shot open as he moaned and Tom smirked, eyes alight with even more desire. 

Tom kept pushing his fingers against that bundle of nerves and Harry’s body was soon a mess as he felt the pleasure run through him. He barely even felt it when the third finger entered, as Tom made sure to keep pressure on his prostate. 

Harry pushed his hips backwards against Tom’s fingers and that moment the fingers where pulled out and Harry opened his eyes, wanting to glare and complain at Tom for stopping. Yet when he saw Tom coating his cock in lube his eyes widened briefly. 

He silently pushed his legs up as he saw Tom looking down at him. Harry had never seen the Slytherin heir like this before, that hungry look that was directed towards him made Harry’s insides coil and he felt warm go through his whole body. Tom was looking down at him as if he was Tom’s entire world and without him there would be nothing. Harry felt like he truly meant something to the other, like he was special.

Tom still had his hand on his member when he positioned himself and his other hand held onto Harry’s hip. Harry felt the tip of his cock touch his hole and he let out a breath as he relaxed and Tom smiled. 

Tom slowly and gently pushed forward and his other hand also went towards Harry’s hip. Harry closed his eyes as he felt that Tom was a bit bigger than three fingers, and he was so glad for the lube as Tom slowly eased his way inside. 

When he was fully sheathed inside Tom let himself fall forward, his hands bracing himself next to Harry’s head and green eyes snapped open. 

Harry shivered at the intensity of it all. He had never known sex could be this intimate. His body was certainly agreeing with him, as his cock had hardened again through Tom’s fingers and now even his cock. Harry gasped as his body was slowly becoming used to the feeling of being filled like this. 

Harry was glad that Tom also seemed to lose some of his composure as the Slytherin was breathing against his face, clearly trying to control himself from thrusting into him. Harry moved his hands and placed then on Tom’s back, embracing the other. Tom inhaled sharply and Harry smirked. “What are you waiting for?” 

That seemed to be the only invitation that Tom needed as his eyes darkened and he pulled his cock almost all the way out before thrusting back in, making Harry gasp. 

The first thrusts were still slightly uncomfortably but it didn’t long before Harry was clinging to Tom, and actually scratched his nails over Tom’s back, making Tom lose his focus and his thrusts would waver slightly. 

But Harry also felt how quickly Tom composed himself and the speed of his thrusts increased when Harry started moaning and begging for him to go harder. Harry would moan louder every time his prostate was brushed by Tom’s cock. 

Tom pulled him into another kiss, which was rather gentle and Harry’s fingers tangled into Tom’s hair. Harry could already feel he was close again, he never had a second orgasm, but he could feel how sensitive his body was right now and knew it wouldn’t take long. Tom seemed to feel it, as he moved one hand down and started pumping Harry’s member in time with his thrusts. 

With just a few jerks Harry spilled himself over Tom’s hand and his own stomach. He let out a loud moan as he broke away from the kiss and Tom groaned against his neck. 

Harry could feel Tom thrust into him some more and then he felt something being spilled inside him and Tom actually bit down on his neck to stop his moan and Harry actually groaned at that. 

As they both calmed down, Harry could not ignore the irony of it all and he laughed as Tom pulled out and whispered a cleaning spell. Tom arched an eyebrow and Harry shook his head. “How long have you known?” Harry asked. He didn’t need to explain what he was asking about, since Tom understood he was asking about him being his mate. 

Tom shrugged. “I think since our fifth year or so.” Tom replied and Harry frowned. 

“Why did you never tell me?” Harry questioned as Tom sighed and lay down at his side. Harry also rolled to his side so he was facing Tom. 

“It never really came up, and with the rivalry between our houses...” Tom whispered and the rest remained unsaid, since Harry knew enough. 

“But you knew when your inheritance came that you would be unable to ignore me, as I would also be unable to ignore you.” Harry said with a slight frown. Harry felt confused as he saw Tom tense. 

“Do you regret it?” Tom asked instead. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the slight anger in Tom’s eyes. Anger that was most likely hiding the hurt he felt. 

“No!” Harry immediately said. “No…” Harry assured him when he saw that Tom didn’t quite believe him. “It is a lot to take in, that is all.” Harry said and Tom just gave a brief nod. 

But Harry saw that Tom had kind of closed up on him and he frowned. “Tom…” Harry whispered and Tom softly hummed as he closed his eyes. Harry blinked at the other as he moved forward and placed a small kiss on Tom’s lips. Tom opened his eyes in slight confusion. “Happy 18th birthday.” Harry smiled at him. 

Tom chuckled softly, as he carefully placed his hands on Harry’s hips and pulled him gently closer. Harry shifted closer and also put his arms around Tom. “Thank you.” Tom whispered against his hair and even thought Harry knew it was a lot to take in, he also knew that in a way Tom was showing him a more vulnerable side of him, to his mate and that is why Harry wanted to try and make it work between them. 

“Tom?” Harry murmured as he felt himself getting a bit sleepy inside Tom’s hold. Tom made a soft sound and Harry knew the other was listening so he continued. “What did you say to me in parseltongue?” Harry asked him softly. 

“I will never let you go, my precious mate and after that I said delicious.” Tom replied and Harry could hear at Tom’s voice that the other was slowly falling asleep. Harry blinked a few times, wondering when he had hissed a second time and he actually blushed when he remembered that Tom had sucked him and actually must have swallowed his cum. 

Harry shifted and Tom tightened his hold, making him stop squirming. “Tom… you aren’t possessive are you?” Harry asked.

Tom murmured softly and Harry realised the other was rather open as he was sleepy and content. “Hm, I am… what is mine is mine and no one else will touch it… or hurt it.” 

Harry didn’t know if he should be alarmed or happy with those words, but as Tom sighed against his head Harry simply closed his eyes again as well. He couldn’t deny that he actually liked this and tomorrow would be another day to figure out this mess…. Or maybe this afternoon Harry thought since it was now still morning.


End file.
